


Gravity

by dorkdevil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, doujinshi collab with ribbitsplace, rated R for the later chapters, semi-canon, set during/after season 7 ep 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdevil/pseuds/dorkdevil
Summary: Set after Voltron's fight against the RoBeast.Keith and Shiro deal with memories and ghosts of the past, bound to either tighten their bonds or pull them apart.Doujinshi collaboration project with ribbitsplace.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Music: False King by Thomas Bergersen

The darkness of the universe opened up before them as the paladins pushed the defeated RoBeast into the exosphere. They had brought it far enough that its imminent self-destruction wouldn’t reach their home planet below, and, knowing there was nothing more they could do, they allowed themselves to fall back and watch the machine drift further into space.  
They had saved humanity. It was strange, knowing they were about to die for it. 

The intercoms remained silent as the paladins struggled with the realization that their journey was about to come to an end. There was sadness, fear, relief and pride. None of them felt regret.

Quietly, Keith watched his friends’ lions through the cockpit window and his thoughts wandered back to a time, before he had met them.

Keith had never considered himself to be a hero.  
His father, who had lived and died to save strangers, who had put their lives above his own and practiced his role as fireman with great love and devotion - _he_ had been a hero. A caring and selfless savior who people looked up to and admired.  
Despite the hole his death had left in Keith’s heart, the paladin had always remembered him with pride, knowing his father had been so much more than he could have ever hoped to be. 

This was the truth Keith had held on to his entire life. Only as he was about to face death and looked back at all the things the paladins had achieved, a thought struck him. Together, as a team, they had saved so many people, risked their lives even when the chances of survival had been slim, fought for the freedom of so many species and given their all without ever expecting any sort of compensation in return.  
In the eyes of all those people they had saved - in the eyes of all the people on Earth who had been watching their battle against Sendak and the RoBeast - weren’t they _heroes_ as well?  
The thought of unknowingly having followed his father’s footsteps - and succeeded - stirred a strong emotion inside his chest. Keith activated his intercom. It was thanks to the others that he had come this far, so, before everything ended, there was one more thing he needed them to hear.

“Paladins.” The intercom screens flashed awake, revealing Keith’s face to the others. The expression on it wasn’t bright, but the smile it carried was a sincere and grateful one. He hoped the others felt the same. “It’s been an honor to fly with you all.”

The words had barely left his lips when a shockwave of blinding light cut through the darkness around them. _So this is the end..._  
The blast vaulted the lions back towards Earth and, for a few more moments, Keith felt the pressure of the fall before his mind finally went blank. 

...It would have been nice to see _him_ one more time before it had all ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the prologue! This is but a glimpse of what is about to come, so I hope you will stay updated.
> 
> And please follow ribbitsplace on instagram, tumblr or twitter for more frequent updates on the doujinshi part of the project (and more juicy Sheith content)! <3


End file.
